Clinical research in humans is dependent on an accurate assessment of the subjects'cardiovascular anatomy and physiology. The health of the public is dependent on medical science finding cures for heart disease, the number one killer of men and women in the US, cures and prevention of cancer, prevention and management of diabetes and prevention of obesity. Research interventions that affect health such as diet, exercise, medications and devices are evaluated by equipment that measures heart and blood vessel function. Echocardiography and vascular Doppler are assessment tools used in clinical research to evaluate the baseline characteristics of subjects'physiology and their response to clinical research interventions. Echocardiography is a measurement of heart structure and function. Vascular Doppler is a measurement of blood vessel structure and function. A research and clinical method of assessing the function and structure of the heart and blood vessels is through echocardiography and vascular Doppler using sound waves. We are requesting a Philips iE33 Echocardiograph with a Vascular Doppler probe and analysis software to support the clinical research program in the NCRR/CTSA--funded Clinical Research Center. The cost of the equipment is $206,760. This shared equipment will be administered through the Clinical Research Center and available for use by the ~560 active research protocols and future research protocols conducted on the Center. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: An accurate assessment of human anatomy and physiology is critical to the success of clinical research. Echocardiography and vascular Doppler are assessment tools used in clinical research to evaluate the baseline characteristics of subjects'physiology and their response to clinical research interventions. This proposal requests financial support to purchase a Philips iE33 echocardiograph with a vascular Doppler probe and analysis software to be shared among clinical investigators who are seeking therapies for the diseases that are affecting the health of the nation.